


familiarity

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho looks down at his phone, feeling a pair of eyes on him across the elevator. He picks his head up, seeing a shock of blonde hair and blue eyes quickly glancing away, and his breath hitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston !

Minho looks down at his phone, feeling a pair of eyes on him across the elevator. He picks his head up, seeing a shock of blonde hair and blue eyes quickly glancing away, and his breath hitches.

“No way…” He mumbles, nearly dropping his phone.

The other boy turns his head away even farther away, and Minho steps forward after pocketing his phone, putting his hand on the boys’ arm. 

“Newt?” He asks, and Newt pries his hand away, turning to glare at him.

“Come to suck face with somebody else?” He asks irritably, turning to angrily punch buttons of the elevator, and Minho thinks he might break the glass protecting them. 

Minho sighs exasperatedly, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. “Newt, I apologized, stop holding this against me!”

“You cheated on me, Min– Minho.” He corrects himself, whirling towards his ex as the elevator starts to move. 

“I was drunk, how was I supposed to–” Minho gets cut off as the elevator lights flicker off, and there’s a loud whirring sound as the lift comes to a stop.

There’s complete silence before Newt starts swearing quietly under his breath, and Minho fumbles for the handrail, his breath hitching. 

He closes his eyes quickly, assuring himself it’ll be dark either way, forcing his breathing to calm down. He doesn’t like entrapped spaces either way, and he hates the dark even more, as childish as it sounds.

“Great. Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.” Newt grumbles, and there’s shuffling sounds that make Minho tense more, even though he’s just moving.

His knuckles burn from how tight he’s holding the metal, glad for the dark only so Newt can’t see his shoulders shaking. He forces himself to calm down, letting out a shuddering breath.

For a moment, there’s silence, and then Minho can feel Newt moving closer. “Minho?” He asks quietly, and his tone is disbelievingly caring. 

“What?” Minho asks, his voice sounding funny and strained even to his own ears, and a warm hand brushes over his own. 

“Don’t panic.” Newt supplies helpfully, sounding a bit awkward.

“Too late.” Minho utters, and if his eyes were open, he’d roll them. 

Newt crosses over to slip an arm around his waist comfortingly, tracing circles on his side and resting his chin on his shoulder. Minho remembers how it used to always be like that when they dated, him safely pressed up against the Brit’s chest, and it provides more solace than he probably means to give.

“I’m sorry. Again.” Minho mutters, his shoulders less tense as he presses up against Newt’s chest.

He can feel Newt’s small smile against his shoulder, his steady breaths against his back. “Shouldn’t have snapped again, even if you were an asshole.”

“Were?” Minho asks, his tone hopeful. He opens one eye once, quickly closing it a moment later.

“Yeah, were. Don’t push it, Min.” Newt mumbles, nuzzling further and making Minho want to turn and cuddle him for familiarity. 

“I missed you.” He murmurs, just as the lights flash back on and the elevator starts back up again, thinking his words were dissolved by the sound of gears churning.

They walk out of the elevator side-by-side at their stop, and Newt calls “I missed you, too” over his shoulder before he disappears into his office.


End file.
